


Magia

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: When you kiss your soulmate for the first time, your powers come in.For Laverne, Lenny's thank-you kiss for returning his jacket should have meant nothing.But Laverne can make it rain.  He can turn invisible.Can they weave a forever out of their newfound destiny?
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio & Shirley Feeney, Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Shaking the Earth

Laverne DeFazio let out a grunt as yet another of Squiggy’s moths flittered about her face. “Shirl,” she hissed, “can’t you just wave your hand and make this guy disappear?”

Shirley gave her one of those know-it-all smiles of hers, the kind that made Laverne – much as she loved the woman – want to pinch her nose. “I know that’s how you think magic works, Laverne, but I’m afraid I have to correct you. I could ‘wave my hand’, but it would only result in the earth splitting in twain and swallowing Squiggy whole.”

“So? Thatt’d be swell,” Laverne shrugged.

Shirley let out a long-suffering sigh. “Laverne. While I have often dreamed of crushing Squiggy’s head with my abilities since they developed in high school, that wouldn’t be legal, couth, or fair.”

Laverne snorted. The last thing she wanted was yet another reminder that Shirley and Carmine had found one another in high school and been perfectly, utterly suited for one another since then. Shirley had been bending trees and curing blighted plants ever since, and Carmine had been using the power of dance to soothe and captivate for just as long. They billed and cooed…and Shirley continued to wait for a ring Carmine couldn’t yet afford.

But Laverne? Nothing, nada, bupkiss. 

She could hear her pop yelling in the back of her head – thankfully not using his supersonic voice powers - _When’re you gonna get a soulmate, Laverne? When’re you gonna settle down and give me grandbabies?!_ If she knew that answer she’d tell him just to shut him up.

“Ey! I can hear you talking in there! Stop acting like I can’t! I got dignity!” he protested, and his moths began to flap more ominously about his head, settling upon the purple sleeves of his shirt and fluttering their wings. 

“Sorry, Sqiuggy,” Laverne said. She still couldn’t believe that Squiggy – currently soulmateless – had been the only guy in her friends’ group to develop powers without a relationship involved. That meant a dozen different things – that he was soulmateless, that she had died, even that should they meet, he would be rejected. In any event, Squiggy had begun calling moths to him and teaching them to do his disgusting bidding since he was in his early 20s.

Then Laverne turned to Shirley. “So whatt’re we gonna do?” 

“Well, nothing,” she said. “You know that Lenny won’t talk to him, and the two of us don’t get along.” She pressed a palm against Laverne’s shoulder. “Therefore, you need to haul your fanny upstairs and convince Lenny to take him back.”

“Shirl!”

“Come on, Laverne. You know the two of you get along well, and he always listens to you. You have so much in common, losing your mothers and having no powers…” 

Laverne glared at her best friend until she winced. “Please?”

Laverne heaved a sigh. “You’re doing the laundry this week.”

“Of course.”

“AND I get to watch whatever I want on TV, too!”

“Anything!” Shirley repeated.

“And…”

“Laverne,” she said, using her best schoolmarm voice, “I could crush YOU with my powers just as easily as Andrew.”

Well, if she was going to put it that way…

*** 

It worked. Laverne had no idea WHY it worked, but Lenny agreed to take Squiggy back. Just to ensure he couldn’t flee the scene, Laverne took his hand and dragged Lenny downstairs, and their fingers were interlaced when they made it back to Laverne and Shirley’s basement apartment and found Shirley using Squiggy as a very short dress dummy.

Both girls had slumped back in relief to the couch when the boys were gone. They’d be upstairs, but out of the way for awhile, which was better than having them leaving magical portals to the local burlesque house in the bathroom.

Yet Laverne couldn’t quite let herself let go of Lenny. 

Well. It wasn’t magic, but she did kind of owe him for getting rid of Squiggy. She remembered his complaints about his jacket, which had come back to him missing an L. 

Laverne had plenty of those. Maybe she could grab the jacket and get it back to him without him noticing.

She snorted to herself. It was Lenny. She had a feeling she’d be able to get it in and out of his apartment without him noticing…

*** 

She spent a few hours, just base-stitching the L into place where it belonged on the jacket. Shirley made no mention of what she’d chosen to do, but her expression showed that she didn’t exactly approve of it. Sill, Laverne sewed on, until the message on Lenny’s jacket spelled out exactly what it ought to have days before. 

“Lone Wolf.”

She carried the jacket back up to the fourth floor with her the next day, where Shirley’s attempt at moving the boys’ bed with her magic had caused enough damage to make Squiggy vow he’d never ask her for advice again. 

Laverne waited until they went to the laundry room, in a flurry of moths and quaking earth, to pull out the Jacket from the brown paper grocery sack and give it to him.

Lenny’s big eyes went wide, and he kissed her lips and pulled her close as she handed the clothing over. Horror filled her – and then a strange tingling, shooting through her limbs and into her belly, making her feel light and airy and fresh and brand new. 

He was so busy staring at his new jacket that he didn’t notice when Laverne blew past him, running for the safety of her apartment.

As she slammed the door, thunder crackled outside. She thought it was a coincidence, until her glare made a bolt of lightning streak through the sky.

Shirley was with her, her hands upon her shoulders, having come from the kitchen at the slamming of the front door. “Vernie!” She stared at her in delight and alarm. “Your powers! Have you come into your powers?”

The rain began to pour down outside the window as Laverne nodded her head.


	2. Breaking the Waves

Laverne sobbed over it for a long time, to her embarrassment. Cried like a rainstorm, howled like the wind, as the saying went. And the harder she cried, the harder it stormed outside, making Shirley wince between the tissues she’d handed to Laverne, the gentle back pats, the calming words. She head to the widow to secure it tight against the onslaught of rain.

“You have to stop crying, Vernie,” she begged. “You’re gonna get us washed away.”

“I can’t…I…ugh.” She bit her bottom lip and tried to hold her emotions in. Slowly, outside, the rain began to peter away into nothingness. Shirley sighed at the realization that the sun had broken through the clouds – both in Laverne’s heart and outside. 

“I thought you’d be excited,” Shirley scolded, picking up a tissue, blotting Laverne’s nose in a motherly fashion. “This is a good thing! You’re finally in your powers! You finally have a whole life set out before you!! You’re going to be happy and have true love and know how to make magic! Isn’t that thrilling?”

“It was Lenny,” said Laverne.

Shirley paused and sat back, astonishment on her features. “Are you sure?” she said.

“Shirl! It happened right after I kissed him!” 

“You KISSED him?!” Shirley gaped at Laverne and Laverne shrugged her shoulders. 

“Well, more like he kissed me. He got letters put on the back of his jacket in Chinatown while he was arguing with Squiggy, and they missed out on giving him the right amount of ‘L’s. So I sewed one on. He was so happy he kissed me,” Laverne explained. Shirley just gaped at her best friend as if she’d gone mad.

“Dear God. That must mean Lenny has powers now too. Lenny Kosnowksi with powers! That boy can barely walk and talk at the same time.” A knock sounded at the door. “Let me get that. You need time to process this.” Shirley headed to the front door and pulled it open. “Hello?” She peered around the corner of the frame and then at the ground. “There’s no one there. That’s…very strange. You don’t suppose the boys pulled another ding-dong ditch on us?”

“I dunno and I don’t care,” Laverne muttered.

“Oh come on now,” Shirley said. “There are worse things than being eternally, permanently linked with Lenny Kosnowki through all space and time.”

“Like?” 

“Your soulmate could’ve been Squiggy.”

“Hey!” came a sharp voice from the doorway. “Don’t go saying mean things about Squig!”

Both girls jumped and scrambled to figure out where Lenny’s voice was coming from. 

“Boys, this isn’t funny,” Shirley said. “Come out already.”

“I’m right here,” insisted Lenny.

“Where?!” Shirley shouted.

“Uh, hi, Laverne?” said Lenny’s high-pitched voice from the doorstep.  
“He’s invisible,” said Laverne. 

“What?” Shirley squeaked.

“Invisible, Shirl! That’s why we can’t see him.”

“Oh my God,” Shirley groaned. “We’re going to have to strike a deal, Mister! No peeping, no sneaking and no prowling!”

“Lenny, this ain’t funny,” Laverne said. “Come out now!”

“I would if I could!” he said. “Honest! But I dunno how this works!”

“Maybe…I don’t know…think happy thoughts?” Shirley shot Laverne a wild look and the other woman shrugged. But sure enough, Lenny slowly went from invisible to clear to opaque to fully extant.

“So that’s what you can do,” said Laverne.

“Yeah. Weird power to have, huh?”

“I think it’s interesting,” Laverne said.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Better than making it rain.”

Shirley eyeballed the two of them, and then got her purse from the counter. “I’m leaving for the afternoon,” she said. “I think the two of you have a lot of talking to do.”

“Shirl…” Laverne whined.

“Oh come on,” she said coaxingly. “The two of you have the rest of your lives to figure this out, but it’ll be better to get it over with and talk as much as you can before it gets complex, right?” They grumbled together. “Of course I’m right!” Shirley said cheerfully. “Now if you need me, I’ll be at Carmine’s for a few hours.” She gently ushered Lenny into the apartment and closed the door, leaving them alone.

Well, no one was going to rescue her now. Laverne took a deep breath, pasted on a smile, and spun around to confront her destiny.


	3. Crushing the Dream

“I didn’t mean it to be me!” Lenny said. “Well, I’m glad it’s me but then again you don’t want it to be me so I guess we can pretend it’s not?”

Laverne narrowed her eyes at him, which made Lenny’s face turn opaque. “Len, magic don’t choose,” she sniffled, wiping her nose against the back of her hand. “We’re just…stuck like this.” Soulmates. Well, it made sense, didn’t it? They liked almost all of the same things. They had similar backgrounds. Even their heights were compatible – she was only six inches shorter than his gangly 6’3” frame. He had been hard on her, though – mean sometimes. He was childish, sloppy, and thoughtless. Laverne wasn’t entirely willing to give herself over to Lenny’s prospective charms. 

The wind bashed and rattled against the glass transoms at the top of the wall. They started simultaneously. 

“I know it ain’t like we’re Shirl and Carmine,” Lenny said. “I know we ain’t some perfect like Ginger Fish and Fred Rogaine but we’re something, Laverne. We always were.” He stuck his hands in his pockets. “We don’t have to do anything romantic, but I think giving it all a chance’d be good.”

Laverne glowered at him. “You’re just saying that ‘cause you want one thing from me.”

“Heh, yeah,” he giggled, and she threatened him with a fist. He cowered away. “So? Don’t most guys want that thing from their soulmates?” 

“Yeah, Len,” she retorted, “but we ain’t even been out on a real date yet and…” She cupped a hand over her mouth, horrified, as the words came from her.

“You sure you wanna do that?” Lenny asked. “I mean, we don’t even got our powers all the way together yet. What if we make things blow up?”

“I don’t think that’ll happen, Len,” she sighed. The wind calmed down. She sat like a lump on the couch. “Okay. We can try one date. But if it doesn’t work, we’re just partners.”

“Right,” he said. “Just partners! Friends!” He grinned, just a hair manically, and Laverne sighed.

“Len, don’t take this personal, but ‘til Friday, get out.”

“Getting,” he promised.

He was kind enough to avoid turning completely invisible until he was out of the apartment.


End file.
